Kindred
Summary One face split in two, Kindred is the embodiment of death itself in Runeterra. Once a pale man that all would have to meet, the world became afraid of and shunned the man. Gripped by loneliness, the man split himself in two. The resulting halves were Lamb and Wolf, the dichotomy of death, the ever Kindred. Found in all things, Lamb and Wolf dance from sword to spear on the battlefield, sit in the crowd as an actress has a heart attack, and follow the jaws of a predator descending on its prey. All will meet them, though who takes the kill, Lamb or Wolf, is up to the dying. If one faces death and acknowledges its inevitability, Lamb's arrow will find its mark. However, should one flee and refuse to accept what must come, Wolf chases and descends on the hapless denier of the natural order. Those who are marked by Kindred will be forced to meet them, although, in truth, the mark only gives a "when" rather than an "if". All who know life will know Kindred, and then know no more. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Kindred, the Eternal Hunters, Lamb and Wolf Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female and Male (Lamb and Wolf, respectively) Age: Unknown Classification: Personification of Death Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 5 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Conceptual Embodiment (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Curse Manipulation (Can mark a target for an early death), Darkness Manipulation (Wolf can become, create, and expand darkness), Death Manipulation (Kindred is death itself and their attacks are the only true reason death occurs; if they chooses to prevent it, death becomes impossible, even if natural causes would have normally proved lethal), Duplication (Their physical avatars can appear numerous enough to fill a concert hall), Healing, Intangibility (Even their physical forms are capable of passing through all they do not wish to interact with), Invisibility (Even their physical forms can be hidden from the sight of those they do not wish to see them), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill intangible and incorporeal beings, as well as nonexistent beings), Perception Manipulation (Can make themselves look like whatever they wish to those they wish to reveal themselves to), Soul Manipulation (Kindred's death is a final one and will completely end the target, soul or otherwise), Status Effect Inducement (Can cripple and slow a target), Weapon Mastery (Lamb is a master of her bow), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Unknown (Their attacks are the work of death itself and thus can take any life without dealing physical damage) Speed: Omnipresent (Kindred is present across all of space-time as the concept of death itself, even being present across the countless timelines Ekko has shattered) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (As death itself, Kindred cannot be harmed conventionally) Stamina: Limitless (They exist across all of reality, bringing death to all who must die, and yet never tire or rest) Range: Standard melee range as Wolf's manifestation, Dozens of meters with Lamb's arrows and other abilities, Multiversal+ otherwise (Kindred can manifest in any way they like across the infinite League of Legends multiverse and, as death, exist everywhere on such a scale) Standard Equipment: Bow Intelligence: Unknown, likely Omniscient (Although Wolf may act primal, both aspects of Kindred, Wolf and Lamb, seem to see and know all) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mark of the Kindred:' Both Lamb and Wolf can mark a target to hunt. While normally Kindred follows the natural/outside causes of death, a marked target can be killed without the need of such causes. **'Lamb:' To those who embrace death under their mark, Lamb will deliver a quick end to. She will complete the mark with a single, shimmering, ethereal arrow and bring the marked target's life to a swift close. **'Wolf:' To those who deny or run from them under their mark, Wolf will chase. After the chase, Wolf will appear as all things around the target, preventing any hope of escape. Brutally and without remorse, he will complete the mark with savage cruelty. *'Dance of Arrows:' Lamb gracefully leaps forward, unleashing a volley of deathly arrows while in the air. *'Wolf's Frenzy:' Lamb sets Wolf to an area, which he claims as his territory. Wolf will end any and all who step into this area. *'Mounting Dread:' Lamb cripples the target, slowing it and preventing escape. She can then direct Wolf to pounce on the target. *'Lamb's Respite:' Lamb blesses the ground around a target. For the duration of the respite, death becomes impossible for all within the area, even from outside causes. Despite the prevention of death, damage can still be done. At the end of the duration, everyone inside the area is healed. Respect Threads *|The Nature of Kindred Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Neutral Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Wolves Category:Spirits Category:Bow Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Duplication Users